ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Elena Amamiya/Elena Valdez
Amamiya Elena (Elena Valdez in the English dub) (天宮えれな, Amamiya Elena?) is one of the four main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Elena's alter ego is Cure Soleil (キュアソレイユ, Cure Soleil?) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Sun. Her catchphrases are "Chao!" (「チャオ！」, ""?) and "Sounds nice!" '(Very good in the English dub) (「いいねぇ！」, ''""?) Appearance As a civilian, Elena has wavy golden blonde hair with braids hanging on both sides of her face. In her hair is a deep orange headband that is tied on the right side. She has purple eyes with a beauty mark near the bottom of her left eye. She wears a thin purple choker around her neck and a thin purple bracelet around her right wrist. She wears a white shirt that laces in the front with loose-fitting sleeves that end near the middle part of her arm with a scallop design at the ends as well as the bottom of the shirt. There are also orange scallop designs near the bottom of the sleeves and shirt as well as near the top. She also wears bright blue shorts that look slightly frayed at the ends as well as white and orange sneakers with dark orange soles. As Cure Soleil, her hair becomes longer and wavier. She has a orange and yellow star attached to a purple headband. There is also a small gold star that hangs above her forehead. She also wears round purple earrings and a beady purple choker necklace. Her top has off the shoulder sleeves that are white and orange while her Star Color Pendant sits in the middle of the frills. She wears a long orange dress with yellow stripes throughout and her skirt part has several layers each with white frills. She also has a Golden Star belt that also has a translucent purple layer. On her wrists, she wears white cuffs with short yellow arm warmers. She wears yellow knee high boots with orange stripes at the tips and yellow and orange stars at the top along with yellow-orange trim. Personalty Elena is a third year student with a radiant smile. She's very popular to the point that she is known as "The Sun of Mihoshi Town". (The Sun of Starlight Springs in the English Dub) Her family owns a flower shop in the shopping district known as "Sonrisa", where she sometimes works. She often looks after her 6 little brothers when her parents are off working at the store. Due to her father being Hispanic and her mother being a translator, Elena is very good at languages. Etymology '''Amamiya (天宮, Amamiya?) - Ama (天, 'Ama'?)means "heaven" or "sky" while Miya (宮, 'Miya'?)means "shrine" or "palace" . Together, Amamiya means "sky shrine". Erena (えれな, Erena?) - There are many different kanji variations for this name, but when written as "Elena", it can mean "shining bright" or "bright one" which eludes to Elena's theme as Cure Soleil. Cure Soleil is an adjective and is French for "sun" . Cure Soleil "Light up the sky! With sparkling heat! Cure Soleil!" 宇宙を照らす！灼熱のきらめき！キュアソレイユ！ Uchū wo Terasu! Shakunetsu no Kirameki! Kyua Soreiyu! Cure Soleil (キュアソレイユ, Cure Soleil?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Elena. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. In the English Dub Her Speech is “Twinkle Twinkle Rising Sun! I’m Cure Soleil!” = Attacks * Soleil Shoot (ソレイユシュート, Soleil Shoot?): Using the Star Color Pendant, Cure Soleil is able to perform this attack. ** Libra Soleil Shoot (てんびん座ソレイユシュート, Libra Soleil Shoot?): Using the Star Color Pendant and the Libra Star Princess Color Pen, Cure Soleil is able to perform an upgraded version of this attack. ** Scorpio Soleil Shoot (さそり座ソレイユシュート, Scorpio Soleil Shoot?): Using the Star Color Pendant and the Scorpio Star Princess Color Pen, Cure Soleil is able to perform another upgraded version of this attack. ** Virgo Soleil Shoot (おとめ座ソレイユシュート?): Using the Star Color Pendant and the Virgo Star Princess Color Pen, Cure Soleil is able to perform yet another upgraded version of this attack. * Southern Cross Shot (サザンクロスショット, Southern Cross Shot?): An attack Cure Soleil performs alongside Cure Star, Cure Milky and Cure Selene. To perform it, she needs the Twinkle Stick. Trivia * Elena's birthday is on September 8th, making her star sign Virgo. * Elena shares her voice actress with Lumière, a character from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. * Elena is the only main character as of now to have dark colored skin. She is also the only Cure to have a beauty mark. * Due to her father being Hispanic and her mother being a translator, Elena is proficient at many languages. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Yellow characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls